Twists
by KendallsBabe1
Summary: james is in love with kendall, has been for a while now what happens when he acts on his feelings and realises maybe he isnt the only one who is lost in those emerald eyes, Enjoy!


**This is a story I came up with a while back before summer tour, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own btr, Dustin etc. lol**

The starry night sky never seemed more beautiful. The moon wasn't out tonight but it was still the perfect night. LA traffic buzzing in the distance. All around it was a calm night and that's what Kendall loved about the rooftop at the music studio they recorded. You could come up here and escape the world outside. He stretched out more on the warm concrete that still held the last signs of another sunny day in LA. A slight breeze that was blowing his way and he smiled feeling it blow his bangs quietly. This was his silent escape where he could take a break from all the rehearsing, dancing... everything and just take a breather.

A wishing star caught his eye, lighting up the sky a bit and he thought of a wish to make. He chuckled at the thought as he didn't come up with anything because as far as he was knew, he had everything he needed at the moment. He removed one hand from underneath his head and placed it on his stomach. He sighed contently at the new position_ I could fall asleep to this_ he thought as he let his eyes drift close.

As soon as he did so a slight bump from behind him caught his ears and he immediately opened his eyes. He sat up straight hearing what sounded like footsteps heading his way. Turning around, he saw a tall figure coming towards him and he smiled when he knew who it was.

"James," he called out to a startled James who apparently had thought he was the only one up here. "Over here" he waved.

"Kendall? Hey, umm what are you doing up here man?" James replied flashing that thousand watt smile wondering to himself if this was fate meeting Kendall alone up here. It seemed as though every time he was with the blonde there was always a third party or the or some sort of distraction. Which was kind of frustrating at times but he kept it in. He strode over and plopped down onto the floor beside his best friend exhaling deeply.

"I come here every once and a while to chill, you know take my mind off everything" Kendall replied.

"Really? Me too. it's just funny I never once found you up here, what are you a ninja?" he let out a laugh. The blonde joined in the laughter letting out a "maybe!" James felt himself relax a great deal. It was always so easy with the blonde. He felt as though they could talk about rocks and they would still have an amazing time.

The sound of a chopper flying in the distance caught bought their attention making them fall into a comfortable silence as they watched the blinking red lights pass through the sky. A few minutes passed by as they stared at the night sky each lost in it.

"It's always so nice up here" said the blond softly. "Just calming and the city looks so beautiful at night you know"

"Yeah" James faced the blonde, mesmerized at how beautiful he looked with the faint glow of the city on his face bringing out a sparkle from his emerald eyes. "So beautiful" he murmured softly. The blonde turned to him and got a puzzled look on his face when he saw the hazel eyed boy staring at him.

"I mean, yeah LA is really beautiful, really beautiful" he cleared his throat nervously. Kendall smiled that gorgeous smile of his. _How does he do this to me? _James thought to himself _how does he manage to make me lose my composure without even doing anything? oh no I'm still staring, better say something quick before this gets too creepy._

"So… uh tour's coming up" he stated facing forward, interlinking his fingers and placing them on one bent knee.

"yeah" Kendall sighed facing forward too," which means more rehearsals, late night practices, sleeping in cramped bunk beds and barely enough time to relax" that last part was said with a groan. James wondered if that was one of the blonde's bed noises and felt a blush creeping on for thinking that.

"Come on Kendall it will be fun" James nudged the other boy's sides chuckling.

"I know, I know … but it _can_ be a bit tedious, sometimes when I go to bed all I need is the hugest bed ever and a serious 10 hour massage trust me during those nights I can't even sleep cause I'm so darn sore, those are the worst." He whined with a pout. Rubbing the back of his neck as if remembering how it felt during those long terrible nights "just insane how I can literally roll around in that stupid bunker for hours with no sleep and still have to get up early for the nest venue"

"I'd love to take away all that tension if you like" the words came out before James could stop them and he clasped his hand over his mouth quickly as if that would return the words.

"Huh?" the blonde faced him with his eyebrows raised _oh no! _"James?"

"I uh mean, like umm we could umm maybe play some parking lot hockey to ease the tension or whatever, you know" James stared straight ahead hoping the blonde would buy into that and not dig too deep into what he just said.

"oh" he replied softly. "yeah that would work, hockey does help clear my head."

James let out a breath_ that was too close. Or maybe it wasn't? I mean til when will I keep pretending my feelings for him don't exist? it's been almost two years. Two years of torturous having to hide what I was feeling and maybe it isn't such a bad thing to have feelings, I've never even tried showing him. _He was suddenly in a battle with his head_ sure I'm always extra nice to him by helping him out and always being available for him no matter what but let's face it green eyes over here can be a bit oblivious. He didn't even notice I spent valentine with him and he seems to think the sweets in our room appear magically. I even arrange his stuff and get him things in an instant. I think im his closest friend out of us all it just goes unspoken,_ he turned to the source of his internal battle_ look at those lips damn, id give my lucky comb just to get a slight taste of them._

Kendall felt his stare on him and the silence the brunette had suddenly fallen into and turned to his friend, "uh James? Earth to James?" he waved his hand in front of his face and still got no response,

_They probably taste like cherries, so plump... _Before either of them knew what was happening, James leaned in and captured the stunned blondes lips with his own in a soft kiss. _Forget cherries, this is what heaven taste like, So perfect _he kissed him slowly savoring the taste of his lips. He cupped his face and brought him closer.

Kendall was too stunned to move, just trying to figure out what was happening and thought about pushing James away and ask him what he was doing. James placed his other hand on the back of the blondes head, sifting his long fingers in the hair and pulling slightly and at that, all coherent thought left the blonde. He let his eyes close and moaned into James' mouth giving him access. James wasted no time in tasting the blonde's tongue gliding his own against him and deepened the kiss. Kendall grabbed the front of James v neck pulling him closer. The brunette enjoyed the small moans coming from the other blonde and made him want him even more. he placed the hand that was cupping his face at his waist bringing their bodies much closer as they continued their hot make out session.

"Kendall?" a surprised voice brought them both back to reality and Kendall pushed away facing the direction the voice came from. His eyes widened as he turned back to and fro between james and the figure that was slowly backing away shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh my God" Kendall gasped. "Wait," too late the witness had already gone through the staircase running from the scene. Kendall shook his head and let go of James standing up quickly heading to the stairwell.

James couldn't move, all he could think of was Kendall's lips and how amazing it felt. He smiled to himself. I mean sure Dustin had walked in but who cares, the blonde kissed him back! That's all that mattered to him.

Kendall raced to the one place he knew Dustin would be '_no no no this isn't happening' he_ found their dressing room and tried opening but it was locked from the inside "Dustin?" He knocked frantically "Dustin, please ...open the door please" he could feel the tears welling up. He wiped them away desperately knocking on the door and triyng one more time, calling out in despair "Baby?"

**Yup! Hope that wasn't too bad **** Review! Kisses **

**Kendallsbabe**


End file.
